criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Before Flowers
Death Before Flowers is the thirty-seventh case of the World Edition and the fifth of East Asia. It is set in Seoul, South Korea. Plot The recording Tibetan monk Kesang received back in Thimphu led the team into Seoul's Yeouido Park, where K-pop star Park Dae-sung hosted a game show. Vivienne volunteered herself to be the player's partner due to her obsession with K-pop. However, the WPA was unable to seek any information from Park as the pop star suddenly collapsed midway through the show. Paramedics tried to resuscitate Park, but it was in vain as Park was confirmed dead afterwards. The pop star's fans and reporters flooded the crime scene while Vivienne and the player relentlessly tried to stop them from destroying the crime scene. With Aisha's aid, they were able to convince the crowd to break up so the team could conduct their investigation. Per autopsy, the murder weapon was confirmed to be a potion made of poisonous flowers called Monkshood, which were swapped with the victim's drink before the game show began. Ava also pointed out that the poison was probably not made by the killer themselves as she found several cells inside the potion that might belong to someone else. Midway through the investigation, Ava was finally able to identify the cells found inside to be Izumi Sakazaki's, presuming she was the one that made the potion. The killer also detonated multiple bombs in the Goyohan Café to erase the remaining evidences, although all but one bomb was able to be defused in time. Despite the fact that Izumi made the potion, she was revealed to be innocent as Nepalese hacker Tenzing Wangdi was incriminated as the killer. Tenzing initially denied accusation as he was also a victim of the bomb in the Café, but eventually admitted to be the killer after Vivienne presented several evidences. Tenzing claimed that he was involved with the Black Reminiscence series as he was the person that rigged the Black Reminiscence's blog page unable to be closed. However, he disclosed his modus operandi in order to keep the blog writer's identity a secret. The sole reason that he slain Dae-sung is to attract media spotlight so that the Black Reminiscence's writer can perform their next move. Before the duo were able to incarcerate Tenzing, he had already jumped off the Goyohan Café's balcony, which was located 30 meters from the ground. The player and Vivienne immediately went to search for his body, but it was no avail as Tenzing successfully faked his death and fled the scene. After the investigation, the victim's assistant requested the player and Vivienne to find Dae-sung's manuscript which contained the plot for the victim's TV show, Death Before Flowers. They were able to recover it and handled it to the victim's stuntman for him to manage. An old photo uncovered an unbelievable twist of events as Izumi Sakazaki was revealed to be Victor Lopez's ex-girlfriend, before he chose to marry Marco's mother. The newfound lead prompted Marco into accompanying the player to investigate deeper into his father's past in order to unveil the Black Reminiscence's writer. Later on, the duo was able to found Marco's Father's journal inside a bag which belonged to Tenzing. Marco's analysis discovered several facts, including his final words and encrypted texts written in incromprehensible symbols. Marco was able to translate several symbols, which reveals one of the Grey Destiny's writer's hideout; Ulan Bator, Mongolia. Midway through the Seoul airport, the presence of SIS interrupted the WPA from stepping into their flight. It was then revealed tha tTenzing Wangdi was found lifeless near the waiting room, killed by a centipede's venom. John Cameron requested that the WPA should handle the Black Reminiscence's investigation to the SIS, as they're 'already one step above the WPA'. Chief Daniel Bourne declined John's offer and claimed that they can arrest the writer themselves. Stats Victim *'Park Dae-sung' (suddenly collapsed dead at the game show, poisoned) Murder Weapon *'Monkshood Potion' Killer *'Tenzing Wangdi' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats kimchi Profile *The suspect is allergic to pollen *The suspect eats kimchi *The suspect knows sailing Appearance *The suspect has a concrete smudge Profile *The suspect eats is allergic to pollen *The suspect eats kimchi *The suspect knows sailing Appearance *The suspect has a concrete smudge Profile *The suspect is allergic to pollen *The suspect eats kimchi *The suspect knows sailing Profile *The suspect is allergic to pollen *The suspect knows sailing Appearance *The suspect has a concrete smudge Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is allergic to pollen. *The killer eats kimchi. *The killer knows sailing. *The killer has a concrete smudge. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Yeouido Park. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Bag; New Suspect: Jeung Seung-Eon) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is allergic to pollen) *Ask Jeung Seung-eon if she saw anything before the victim collapsed. (New Crime Scene: Goyohan Café; Prerequisite: Yeouido Park investigated) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Poisoned Drink) *Analyze Poisoned Drink. (09:00:00; New Lab Sample: Molecules) *Examine Molecules. (Result: Fermented Ingredients; Attribute: The killer eats kimchi) *Investigate Goyohan Café. (Clues: Faded Record, Locked Tablet; Prerequisite: Jeung interrogated) *Examine Faded Record. (Result: Signed Record) *Examine Signed Record. (Result: 'The Shadow's Strangler'; New Suspect: Choo Yeong-hee) *See if Choo Yeong-hee knows any relation between the album and the blog posts. (Prerequisite: Signed Record identified) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tenzing's Tablet) *Analyze Tenzing's Tablet. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Tenzing Wangdi) *Interrogate Tenzing Wangdi about his recent research on the victim's background. (Prerequisite: Tenzing's Tablet analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Question Rin Sakazaki about her aunt's whereabouts. (Available at the start of the chapter; New Crime Scene: Busan Station) *Investigate Busan Station. (Clues: GPS Device, Torn Photo; Prerequisite: Rin questioned) *Examine GPS Device. (Result: Coordinates) *Analyze Coordinates. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows sailing) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Victim Man) *Examine Unknown Man. (Result: Victim's Stuntman; New Suspect: Hae Bo-geun) *Talk to Hae Bo-geun about his relation with the victim. (Prerequisite: Unknown Man identified) *Investigate TV Show Set. (Clues: Dusty Sheet, Faded Notebook; All tasks must be done first) *Examine Dusty Sheet. (Result: Korean Lyrics) *Analyze Korean Lyrics. (06:00:00) *Confront Choo Yeong-hee about writing the lyrics for the victim's song. (Prerequisite: Koran Lyrics analyzed) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Album Cover Sketch) *Analyze Sketch. (08:00:00) *Interrogate Tenzing Wangdi about his inspirations regarding the victim's album cover. (Prerequisite: Sketch analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Detain Hae Bo-geun for impersonating the victim. (Available at the start of the chapter; New Crime Scene: Waiting Room) *Investigate Waiting Room. (Clues: Cryptex, Seung-eon's Purse; Prerequisite: Detain Bo-geun) *Examine Crpytex. (Result: Encrypted Writings) *Analyze Encrypted Writings. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Rin Sakazaki about trying to alter the victim's itinerary. (Prerequisite: Encrypted Writings analyzed) *Examine Purse. (Result: Jewelries) *Examine Jewelries. (Result: Victim's Belongings) *Confront Jeung Seung-eon about the presence of the victim's belongings in her purse. (Prerequisite: Victim's Belongings identified) *Investigate Bombed Ruins. (Clues: Bomb, Stained Paper; Available after all tasks are complete) *Examine Bomb. (Result: Grey Stains) *Analyze Grey Stains. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a concrete smudge) *Examine Stained Paper. (Result: Ripped Paper) *Analyze Ripped Paper. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Black Reminiscence (5/8) (No Stars). Black Reminiscence (5/8) *Interrogate Rin Sakazaki about her aunt's whereabouts. (Available at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Waiting Room. (Clues: Torn Photo; Prerequisite: Talk to Rin) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Old Photo) *Analyze Old Photo. (12:00:00) *Question Marco Lopez regarding the picture of his father and Izumi Sakazaki together. (Prerequisite: Old Photo analyzed; Reward: Burger) *See what Jeung Seung-eon wanted. (Available at the start of the chapter) *Investigate TV Show Set. (Clues: Event Properties; Prerequisite: Talk to Jeung) *Examine Event Properties. (Result: Dirty Manuscript) *Examine Dirty Manuscript. (Result: Victim's Manuscript) *Handle the victim's manuscript to Hae Bo-geun. (Prerequisite: Manuscript vacuumed; Reward: K-pop Outfit) *Investigate Bombed Café. (Clues: Locked Bag; Available after all tasks are complete) *Examine Locked Bag. (Result: Victor Lopez's journal) *Analyze Victor's Journal. (12:00:00; Reward: 20.000 coins) *See why the SIS is present at the Seoul airport. (Prerequisite: Victor's Journal analyzed) *Move on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in the World Edition Category:East Asia